


Patience

by smutsonian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Manipilation, Obsession, Smut, Stalking, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: You’ve been on a few dates with Steve Rogers and he’s getting impatient with you.
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, Steve Rogers - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Patience

**  
**“Tonight was great” You grinned at the handsome fellow in front of you. “I appreciate everything, really.” you looked up at Steve to see him starring at you with glistening eyes. “Anything for you, doll.” he smiled as he watched you bow your head in embarrassment. That nickname made your insides churn. **  
**

“You want to walk around or something?” he asked after a while of admiring your reaction to his favorite nickname. Your eyes widened in realization, “I’m sorry. I actually have this paper that I have to pass tomorrow so I better get going.” you cursed at yourself when you see his expression turn to a sad one, gaze falling down towards the table in front of you. “I’m really sorry” you reached for his hand over the table. He looked at your hand that was grasping him and beamed. “It’s all good! I understand. Maybe next time?” he looked at you with hopeful eyes. “Are you asking me for another date?” you grinned as he nodded. 

“It’s a date then”

You’ve only been on two dates with Steve so you didn’t really know him much other than the fact that he’s Captain America (and the fact that he’s a real-life Prince Charming but you’ll never say that out loud). You weren’t even sure why he would go out of his way to talk to you, let alone date you. You were just finished with the third date and you’re already walking home after doing your best to make Steve agree that you were fine with walking home because your house is literally a few steps away from the place you had your date in. (Which was really hard considering that… Well, Steve is Steve).

Walking up to the door, you start to look for the keys in your bag. Why is it that your bag always swallows everything that you put in there? It feels like Mary Poppin’s bag came true to life with the ones you have. Finally grasping the keys, you made a move to open the door in front of you when everything suddenly went black.

* * *

You woke up feeling light-headed. You fluttered your eyes open just to see Steve sitting by the bed you’re currently in, staring at you with a grin.

“Look who’s finally awake!” he cheered. You tilted your head in confusion. “Huh? What happened?” you asked. He smiled at you. “You’re cute.” 

He started leaning towards you and crawling up the bed. “I wanted to wait. I really do. I waited for you; you know. I’ve been so patient just for you, doll.” 

He was now inches away from your face. “What are you talking about, Steve?” you cursed at the shakiness of your voice. He was really starting to creep you out. “There’s just something about you, doll.” He closed the gap between the two of you and landed a kiss on your lips. You tried to break away from the kiss by pushing at his chest but one hand went to the back of your neck, deepening the kiss while the other held both your hands, preventing it from pushing him away.

“There’s something about you that makes me lose all control” he pulled away to let you breathe but went back in quickly. You just realized that you were only wearing a big shirt when he started tugging on it, removing it from your body until you’re completely bare in front of him. You heard the sound of his zipper and that’s when you went off. “Steve! Let me go!” you wiggled out of his grasps, or at least tried to. He’s strong grip was hard to match so you remained trapped beneath him, completely helpless.

You felt something poke at your entrance which is his undoubtfully huge cock. You squirmed and twisted to get away from his grip but it was all to no avail. He chuckled at you and leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead. “I’ve waited long enough, doll.” Doll. That nickname that used to give you butterflies were suddenly making you want to puke your guts out.

He moved towards your nose and placed a kiss on it as well. How can he act like this when he’s literally taking you against your will?

“But right now, I can’t wait any longer.” As he pressed a kiss to your lips, he thrust his hips forward, the tip of his cock entering your core. You gasp. You weren’t ready for this. You weren’t even wet enough so there wasn’t enough lubrication. “Steve, please don’t so this. Please!” you begged and begged but he just shushed you with his meaningless kisses.

He pulled away from your face to stare at you. “Relax, doll. I’ll take care of you.” he pushed his shaft deeper into your core, leaning down to capture your lips with his once again. You cried out as you felt him stretch your walls. His lips swallowed you all your cries as he kept a slow pace of thrusting in and out of you. He slowed down to a halt and stayed inside you for a few seconds before pulling out slowly but not completely out. 

“Mmmph” You whimpered as he thrust his hips again as he shushed you comfortingly. “Sshh, doll. I know it hurts but it will be okay soon. I promise. Trust me. It will be better soon.” He kissed your nose once again and embraced your body as he bottomed in and out of you. 

Soon enough, his painful thrusts became less painful and more pleasurable. A whine left your mouth as you felt his cock hit the right spot in you. “You like that, doll?” he asked and you could only nod. His thrusts got faster, hitting the spot again and again as you mewled and hid your face in his neck. “See? What did I tell you? Everything is going to be alright, doll.” He moved one hand from your back towards your clit, rubbing it soothingly. You arched your back in ecstasy as you felt your walls clench in delight. You were getting close. “Fuck, doll!” he hissed. He started rutting in and out at an inhuman pace and the fingers that were rubbing your clit became faster as well. “Come on, doll. Let go and cum for me, baby doll.” You let out a loud moan as you came for him and clenched around his throbbing member. “Oh god, doll. Fuck! You’re so tight! You feel so good around me. Fuck!” he reached his peak as well, spilling his seed inside you and continued thrusting for a few more seconds.

After a while, he pulled away from you, cock still inside your pussy. He pushed a stray hair away from your face and cradled your head. “You okay?” he asked. Your eyes got teary as you looked up at him. He wiped them away with his thumbs as he placed a kiss on your forehead. “You’re fine, baby. I’m sorry I couldn’t wait any longer. You’re just too hard to resist. You have no idea how you have me wrapped around your little finger, doll.” He placed a bunch of kisses all over your face and didn’t stop until you were laughing at his antics. “There’s that smile!” he beamed and stared at you with loving eyes. “I got you, doll. I’ll always be here for you.” He smiled as you both shared a loving kiss.

“I got you.”


End file.
